The present invention relates generally to an article of footwear, and in particular to an article of footwear with a ball control portion.
Maranville (U.S. Pat. No. 1,559,114) teaches a series of nubs that are arranged in a generally oval configuration in several areas on a rubber glove to increase grip. Kolada (U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,739) teaches a baseball glove that includes protrusions made of an elastomeric material that improve a user's grip on a ball that is caught.
Smith (U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,289) teaches a hand tool with tread means. The tread means are arranged in rows. Smith teaches that the handle has advantageous hand “feel” since the outer body has sufficient pliability to conform to the shape and size of the palm.
Brutting (U.S. Pat. No. 3,191,321) teaches a soccer shoe with a ball control surface. Danks (U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,615) teaches sports footwear that includes a friction pad for a surface of an article of footwear that can reduce spin of a ball and reduce energy of an impact with a ball. Johnston (U.S. Pat. No. 6,523,282) teaches an article of footwear for gripping and kicking a ball. Hatzilias (U.S. Pat. No. 7,487,605) teaches footwear for gripping and kicking a ball.